Unforgivable Sinner
by Arianna Lee
Summary: Songfic. Edward has an anxiety attack with only his brother to help him. He's panicking about all of the problems he believes he caused.


**A/N: This is a songfic. It's actually in English! xD Okay, here: **

**Please enjoy it!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the song Unforgivable Sinner by Lene Marlin. 

_"Are you sure we can do this, brother?" _Shaking his head, the older Elric sat up in the dead of the night. The only light was from the wide open window in the corner, allowing a beam of moonlight to shine across the floor and over a large, silver suit of armor. The armor didn't seem to be alive, though it was in a way, it just sat there beside the wall, hunched over a small book. _"I'm scared brother." _He slid his fingers through his golden blond hair and shivered, letting out a deep breath.

_Kinda lose your sense of time._

_'Cause the days don't matter no more._

_All the feelings that you hide,_

_Gonna tear you up inside._

_You hope she knows you tried._

"Brother, are you alright over there?" The suit of armor said, it's hollow voice echoing through the room.

"Yes, I'm fine, Alphonse." Edward replied, laying back against the cold, cottony pillow. Earlier that day, he had been introduced to a new homunculus, Sloth. She looked like an exact copy of Trisha Elric, if you change her hair to a lighter brown and put a smile on her face. She seemed to be completely alright with injuring the elder Elric, and Al didn't even catch a glimpse of her. "Al, what time is it?"

The armor was silent, staring outside for a moment, then turning to a small clock on the wall above the door. "It's the middle of night, brother. Did you have a bad dream?"

"What time is it?" Edward repeated, not wanting to tell his brother anything about his painful flashbacks.

"It's three in the morning, brother." Al didn't seem to want to let his brother know how Insomniac his antics were. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter, Al." Ed forced a smile and turned his back to the silvery glint of the armor. "I'll just go back to sleep that's all."

_Follows you around all day._

_And you wake up soaking wet._

_'Cause between this world and eternity._

_There is a face you hope to see._

_You know where you've sent her, you should know where you are._

_You're trying to ease off. But you know you won't get far._

_"Brother, we can't do this. It's wrong." _Ed rolled onto his back, still sleeping seemingly peacefully. _"Brother! Help!" _

"Nngh..." He moved his hands to his face and shook his head, whimpering.

_"Brother!" _Edward let out a shaky breath, tears rolling down his cheeks. His heart pounding quickly in his chest, causing him to feel nauseous. _"Brother! Help me!" _

"Shut up..." Edward said quietly, his voice cracking. "Shut Up." He spoke up this time, grabbing his blanket in his clenched fists and turning back to his side.

_"I don't like this body brother... I want you to get me back." _He had truthfully never said that to Ed, but he'd said it in his journal that Edward had stolen and read. _"I long to feel the rain, and smile to my brother." _

Edward shook his head, ripping the blanket some, and chewing on his lip so roughly that blood starting running down the side of his face.

_And now she's up there, sings like an angel._

_But you can't hear those words. And now she's up there..._

_Sings like an angel. Unforgivable sinner._

_You've been walkin' around in tears, No answers are there to get. _

_You won't ever be the same, someone cries and your to blame._

Opening his eyes slowly, he felt the warmth of his blood against his cheek. Remaining silent, he listened as his brother flipped a page in his book."I hope he's okay." Ed heard his brother say.

Standing up, Ed walked over to his brother. _"I want my body back!" _The sudden memory caught Ed off guard and he stumbled over towards the couch, using the coffee table to keep his balance. _"It's all your fault." _

"I'm sorry, Alphonse! I didn't know!" He hit his knees in front of his brother, his fists clenched and covering his face. "I didn't know." It'd been so long since he ever cried in front of his brother, and now that he'd let it out, he couldn't get it to stop. His body was covered in cold sweat from the nightmare, and he was shaking like a leaf. Al stood up and knelt down beside his brother, who sat on the floor whimpering and saying 'I didn't know' over and over.

"Sh... brother, whatever you mean, you're right. It's not your fault." There was silence, while Ed shut himself up to hear his brother. _"It's all your fault." _

"It's my fault... No, Al...I didn't know." Al wrapped his arms around him and sighed, trying to keep Ed from rocking back and forth psychotically.

_Struggling with a fight inside. Sorrow you'll defeat._

_The picture you see, it won't dissappear, Not unpleasant dreams or her voice you hear._

_You know where you've sent her, you should know where you are._

_You're trying to ease off. But you know you won't get far. _

_And now she's up there, sings like an angel, but you can't hear those words._

Finally, the older Elric got up and went into the restroom, thanking his brother silently for the mental assistance. Staring into the mirror, he saw himself as a child.

_"Let's revive mom." _

_"Maybe we should ask dad first." _

_"Mom died because of him. He didn't even come to the funeral." _

He touched the reflection, his hands shaking, when his normal reflection took form. He saw how red and puffy his face looked, his swollen, split lip from chewing on it so hard. How his hands shook like feathers, and his pupils were small with fear and pain. "I'm so sorry... we should have asked dad, Al... We should have asked dad."

His heart skipped a beat as he sat down against the door, his knees up to his chest and tears dripping to his shirt from his chin. "I'm sorry, Al..."

_And now she's up there, sings like an angel. Unforgivable sinner._

_Maybe one time lost, but now you're found. Stand right up before you hit the ground._

_Maybe one time lost, but now you're found. Stand right up before you hit the ground -- Hit the ground._

_You know where you've sent her, you should know where you are. _

_You're trying to ease off, but you know you won't get far. _

He rose to his feet and stared back into the mirror, his eyes barely half open. "I'm a traitor." He whispered, not realizing his brother was outside the door, listening to everything that happened inside. "I might as well have killed you."

_"This pain...is nothing more than what he feels." _

Edward swung his fist straight into his reflection. "You're an idiot!" He screamed, pulling his hand back, which was now dripping with blood. Again, he slammed his hand into another part of the mirror, moving it away to reveal several heavy streams of blood, rolling down his hand.

"Brother!" Al ran into the room and grabbed his brother's arm before he went berzerk and starting beating up the mirror. "Stop, brother. Stop."

_And now she's up there. _

_Sings like an angel._

_But you can't hear those words._

_And now she's up there, sings like an angel._

_Unforgivable Sinner._

"She's gone, Alphonse." Ed whispered, staring at his blood. "I took her away. She's gone."

Al held his brother tightly. "No.. you didn't do anything, Edward. It's fine. She's gone, but it wasn't your fault."

_"I love you." _

**Please review or I shall cry. I got bored, was listening to the best song ever, and this was conceived. You must review if you read it. . **

**PS: If whoever made this video, reads my fic, I love your video! This is Unforgivable Sinner to an amazing FMA video: **

**.com/watch?v=hs-j-Uq9uQc**


End file.
